Situación Inesperada
by VicPin
Summary: Kyle se enfrenta al bravucón más vengativo de South Park... Sin que nadie se imaginara que aquello era sólo una pantalla... ::Treyle  Trent X Kyle :: Pésimo summary, mejor dénle oportunidad a este onsehot, drabble... O.o


**SITUACIÓN INESPERADA.**

Butters corría como loco por los pasillos de la escuela; angustiado y a la vez emocionado, gritaba:

- ¡KYLE SE VA A ENFRENTAR A TRENT EN EL DESCANSO!

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a correr la voz; algunos empezaban a hacer apuestas sobre quién iba a ganar la "pelea del día" a partir de diez dólares hasta 1000 por parte de alguno que otro riquillo del pueblo, divididas en partes iguales a pesar de que la inmensa mayoría apoyaba a Kyle.

La noticia corría como pólvora, hasta que llegó a oídos de Cartman, Stan y Kenny, quienes empezaron a buscar como locos al joven judío para confirmar si el asunto era cierto o era pura imaginación y mala interpretación de Butters.

Dieron con el joven pelirrojo en el salón audiovisual, en medio de una nutrida muchedumbre que se le acercó a desearle suerte.

Stan, Cartman y Kenny empezaron entonces a abrirse paso de entre la multitud y sacaron a Kyle del audiovisual para llevarlo a un lugar aparte; una vez ahí, Stan le inquirió a Kyle muy preocupado:

- ¿Kyle, de verdad te enfrentarás a Trent?

- Sí – respondió el joven.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loco, judío? – exclamó Cartman - ¡ESE MALNACIDO TE VA A REQUETEMATAR!

- Viejo, en serio estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte – le dijo Kenny muy angustiado -. Sabes bien la cantidad de personas que ha mandado al hospital desde que lo sacaron de la correccional hace ya cinco años.

- Chicos, no se preocupen. Estaré bien…

- ¡Pero bien muerto en el hospital! – exclamó Stan.

- ¡Oh, vamos, chicos…!

- ¡De ninguna manera permitiremos que ese hijo de puta te ponga un dedo encima! – exclamó Cartman con decisión – Es más, ¡nosotros también nos enfrentaremos con él!¿En donde se encontrarán?

- Ehmmm… En el patio…

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Kenny - ¡Ahí nos reuniremos entonces!

- Chicos…

- ¡Si se mete contigo, se mete con nosotros! – añadió Stan -¡Ya no le tendremos miedo!

- ¡Sí! – exclamaba Cartman - ¡Le vamos a partir la cara de una vez y para siempre!

Dicho esto, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se retiran con Kyle detrás de ellos, insistiendo en que no era necesaria su intervención.

* * *

><p>El momento ha llegado.<p>

Toda la escuela se reunió en el patio para presenciar la pelea entre el joven judío y el bravucón de la escuela, aunque con el agregado de que los amigos del judío decidieron apoyarle participando en el desmadre; Stan, Kenny y Cartman esperaban en el patio más que puestos a repartir golpes.

No obstante, había un detalle: Kyle y Trent no habían aparecido.

Algo andaba mal.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno de los contrincantes había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que todos pensaron que los rivales estaban en alguna parte de la escuela matándose uno al otro. Con el pensamiento de que Kyle podría estar malherido, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se movilizaron con toda la escuela tras ellos.

Los buscaron en todos lados, desde la cafetería hasta la sala audiovisual.

Nada.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Cartman lleno de miedo - ¡Ese hijo de puta de Trent nos engañó a todos!

Debemos encontrar a Kyle y rápido, antes de que ese loco lo envíe al hospital – sugirió Kenny.

- ¿Y ya buscaron en la biblioteca? – inquirió Wendy, quien estaba junto a Stan.

- ¿En la biblioteca? – se preguntó Cartman – No… ¡De hecho, ese sería el último lugar donde podrían estar!

Dicho esto todos se movilizaron hacia la biblioteca de la escuela.

Al llegar, entraron en manada, esperando ver el lugar de lectura hecho un desmadre… Mas lo que hallaron en ella los dejó muy, pero muy impactados.

Sentados en una de las mesas, Trent y Kyle estaban sumamente concentrados en una partida de ajedrez; Kyle entonces empezó a mover su torre hacia una de las cuadrículas en donde estaba el corcel de Trent, expulsándolo al mismo tiempo que decía "Jaque Mate" con una sonrisa.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Trent mientras sacaba su billetera - ¡Otra vez me venciste, Broflovski! Y aquí tienes: Tus veinte dólares.

- Gracias.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo está pasando aquí? – exclamó Cartman muy indignado.

Trent y Kyle se volvieron muy sorprendidos.

Stan, sorprendido e indignado a la vez, le reclamó a Kyle:

- ¡Les buscamos por toda la escuela pensando que se estaban partiendo la madre, no jugando ajedrez!

- ¿Partirnos la madre? – inquirió Trent muy extrañado - ¿Cómo que partirnos la madre? ¿Acaso Kyle no les dijo?

- ¡¿Decirnos? ¡¿Qué coño nos iba a decir el judío de mierda? – exclamó Cartman; luego, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Kyle y añadió: - ¡Y yo que me preocupé por ti, cabrón!

- ¡Un momento! – interrumpió Kyle - ¿Están ustedes diciendo que pensaron que Trent y yo nos íbamos a moler a golpes?

- ¡Sí! – respondió Stan - ¡Tú nos lo confirmaste…!

- ¡¿Qué yo les confirmé? ¡Chicos, ustedes no me dejaron explicarles que su intervención no era necesaria porque realmente en ningún momento me iba a agarrar a golpes con Trent!

- ¿Y quién fue el idiota que dijo eso? – inquirió Trent.

- ¡Fue Butters! – respondió Cartman.

Trent miró a Butters muy encabronado. Éste se sintió avergonzado.

- B-bueno, es que yo – intento justificarse el nervioso rubio -… Y-yo les escuché claramente que… Que… ¡Yo te escuché decirle a Kyle que lo ibas a machacar en el descanso!

- Butters – espetó Trent -, eres un pendejo, ¿lo sabías? Sabes bien que Kyle y yo estamos en la clase de ajedrez; de hecho, él es mi compañero de entrenamiento y de vez en cuando hacemos apuestas reales como estímulo para ver qué tan buenas son nuestras estrategias.

- Ehmm… Bueno…

Todos, incluyendo Stan, Kenny y Cartman, le miraron muy molestos.

El pobre Stotch se avergonzó tanto que exclamó:

- ¡Oh, salchichas!

- ¡Butters, eres un completo marica! ¡MIRA LO QUE OCASIONASTE POR TU CULPA!– exclamó Cartman mu molesto.

Trent, suspirando, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Kyle con un apretón de manos; al pasar junto a Butters, le dijo en tono gélido:

- Si pusieras más atención, sabrías discernir entre querer agarrar a madrazos a alguien y jugar el ajedrez con alguien… En cuanto a lo primero, a ti te agarraré a madrazo lleno el lunes después del descanso por esta pendejada que causaste… Y si huyes, iré a tu casa y ahí mismo te rompo las pocas bolas que tienes, ¿me oíste, marica?

- ¡Nagh! ¡S-sí!

El bravucón sonrió y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, se retiró.

Stan, Kenny y Cartman se acercaron a Kyle, un poco confundidos. El joven pelirrojo les dijo:

- Debo admitir que Trent es un tipo violento, pero un excelente compañero de equipo. Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ir a comer pizza?

* * *

><p>Kyle se secó con la toalla luego de darse una merecida ducha tras un largo día que incluyó vencer en una partida de ajedrez a Trent y un inesperado incidente en donde Butters malinterpretó el reto de Trent al ajedrez como una pelea en el patio de la escuela.<p>

Al salir del baño, se fue a su habitación; al entrar, el joven judío sonrió mientras cerraba tras de sí y con seguro la puerta. Se quitó la pijama de poco en poco y se revolcó a horcajadas en la cama para acomodarse en el pecho de su esperado y distinguido huésped desnudo.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Qué día!

- ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

Kyle alzó su vista hacia el rostro de su amante y le rozó los labios.

- Debes admitir que fue divertido, cielo – comentó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Divertido? Prácticamente creo que casi se echa a perder por culpa de ese marica de Butters.

- ¡Trent! – exclamó el joven mientras le daba un tierno golpecito.

Trent miró a su pareja muy juguetón y le rozó los labios con ternura.

Kyle y Trent mantenían una relación amorosa oculta desde hacía cuatro años, prácticamente desde que tenían 15 años. Curiosamente surgió en el gimnasio; Trent había engañado eficazmente a Stan, a Kenny y a Cartman al citarles en el patio de la escuela para molerlos a golpes tras haber ingresado a la escuela al salir de la prisión, mientras que a Kyle le citaba en los vestidores del gimnasio.

Ambos, estando solos en los vestidores del gimnasio, y aprovechando el tiempo que tenían, se sentaron a aclarar toda una serie de cuestiones entre los dos que habían emergido inesperadamente durante las visitas que hacía Kyle en la prisión desde la última vez que se toparon… Y a escondidas de Stan, Cartman y Kenny.

Aquello fue una forma de disculparse con él por haberle puesto en aquella situación sin intención alguna. Al principio Trent había sido reticente con él, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos habían empezado a estrechar una amistad sumamente cercana… Mucho más cercana de la que Kyle tenía con Stan.

Una vez aclarados los sentimientos, formalizaron su relación de pareja…

Y ahí estaban los dos, en la cama de Kyle, abrazados y durmiendo desnudos.

¿Qué si tuvieron relaciones sexuales? Sí, las tuvieron recientemente y por primera vez tras cuatro años de espera.

No obstante, ambos sabían que aquella relación podría salir a la luz de un momento a otro, y quién sabe cómo reaccionarían los amigos y familia de Kyle así como la familia de Trent, pero valía madres lo que pensaran todos.

Ambos tenían una vida por delante y si tenían que irse juntos, pues así sería.

De todos modos, lo suyo fue una situación inesperada.

Una bella y maravillosa situación inesperada que gozaban bajo las sombras de la noche y oculta ante los ojos de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es un oneshot que siempre he querido escribir. Es mi segundo Treyle (Trent Boyett y Kyle); sé que esta pareja no es muy común ni muy popular, pero pienso explorar y arriesgarme un poquito al respecto. ^_^<strong>

**Ojalá les guste.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
